


[CLex][Smallville]穿越

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [97]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 各怀鬼胎的俩人不约而同地开始了掰弯大计。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]穿越

[CLex][Smallville]穿越  
Time Travel  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

穿越  
如果后来的Lex和Clark都穿越到他们初遇，但是他们双方不知道对方穿越。   
Lex为了掌握住未来的Superman，不惜将Clark掰弯。   
Clark为了让自己的朋友不黑化，决定牺牲自己，不惜将Lex掰弯。   
然后各怀鬼胎的俩人不约而同地开始了掰弯大计。   
然后俩人真在一起了，才知道对方也是穿越的。   
当然毕竟这版Lex也不是什么穷凶极恶的人，跟Clark一起后，就安心当Clark的贤内助了。。。


End file.
